dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Bob
Ray Bob was the tritagonist and later main a antagonist who appeared in From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money. He was a criminal and friend of Buck, Jesus, C.W. and Luther. He was turned into a vampire by Luther and was the last vampire killed by the reflection of sunlight off Buck's sunglasses. History There isn't much known about his early history, except he's known Buck, Jesus, C.W. and Luther for sometime. It's also known he got married to a woman named Alma at some point and became a security guard. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn Ray Bob is seen sleeping on the job when Buck walks in and wakes him up by stomping on a coffee cup. He tells him about what Luther's plan is and he mentions that his wife, Alma, has him on a short leash. He tells Ray Bob to come up with something and that they'll be picking him up. He gets picked up by Jesus, C.W. and Buck, and puts on the act that they are going fishing. After he gets in, C.W. throws the nets and pole out the window, and they drive off to the motel, El Coyote. They get a room and start to watch a porn film. After reuniting with Luther, they talk about their heist plan and what to do. They arrive at the bank at night and start their plan. As Buck figures out Luther is a vampire and has turned both C.W. and Jesus, it's revealed that Ray Bob was turned as well. Buck escapes outside the bank and is arrested by Otis and the other law enforcement officers. The four vampires step outside and they begin a standoff, and when it is thought they wouldn't last with the sun rising, the eclipse starts and blocks it, which begins a lot of bloodshed. Ray Bob kills an unknown amount of officers and when C.W., Jesus and Luther are killed, the sunlight shines off Buck's sunglasses and kills Ray Bob. Physical Appearance He had a skinny build, tall stature and wore a brown coat with a plaid shirt. He had light brown hair and light blue eyes. Personality Ray Bob was the more dim member of the group and certainly not with much smarts. He is even described as an "idiot" by Jesus. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Vampires do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease/sickness. *'Superhuman Strength'- Ray Bob has strength superior to humans. *'Shapeshifting'- Ray Bob can change from a normal human appearance to a more feral and vampiric appearance. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Vampires are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Ray Bob is vulnerable to stakes to the heart, which will kill him. *'Extraction'- Ray Bob is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- While some vampires are vulnerable to decapitation, some such as Nano and Sex Machine, have shown to regrow a snake or a more monstrous appearance after said head is taken off. Appearances Gallery Ray Bob.png Name *'Ray' is a short form of Raymond and coincides with an English word meaning "beam of light".https://www.behindthename.com/name/ray *'Bob' is German and means "famed, bright; shining".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/bob Trivia *Brett Harrelson is the younger brother of Woody Harrelson. *The meaning of his name is ironic as he was indirectly killed by Buck with sunlight off his sunglasses. *Ironically, Ray Bob is the last crew member introduced and is the last crew member killed *Ray Bob is disliked by many of the crew, most notably Jesus, as he is constantly neglecting him. References See also Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Deceased